Awake
by DeliciousWatermelons
Summary: Korra has had enough of everybody insulting her. So she goes out to hide to the only place she knows that won't be swarmed with them. Mako's apartment. [One-shot] -Wow, my longest one-shot yet! (1.3k words!)


**Aurgh, I've had this fanfic idea in my head for SO long now! But I didn't want to write it because I'm on vacation! :)**

**Oh well, I'm writing it during vacation because I'm scared I'll forget it when I get back to my home.**

-The following story takes place _**after**_ book 2-

Everywhere she went, she was discriminated. People kept telling her to, "Get these spirits outta the city, you poor avatar!"

She would look down at her feet, but then a little toddler would say the same. She would look to her left to ignore the small child, but then another person would insult her. She would then look right, but another would just do the same.

Korra sighed. There was no where to hide, apparently. Even at the Air Temple there were hidden people that would jump into sight to just tell her off.

So she went to the only place she knew that wouldn't be swarmed with insulters. Mako's apartment.

When she looked around once she arrived by his apartment building, she looked around carefully. Hopefully no one saw her come over here. They would very easily find a way to sneak in...

Once the coast was clear, she climbed up the fire escape stairs and located the correct window. She thanked her lucky spirits that the window was open, and climbed in.

The connected kitchen and living room were as tidy as she remembered it to be. Not a single dish out of place or unwashed in the shiny sink. Korra looked at the bookshelf and saw the books in order from biggest to smallest, and the shelves dusted off very neatly.

She scanned the titles of the books, looking for something to pick up and read. She chose a random book that her fingers got accidentally stuck upon, and opened it up.

_Cooking for The Professionals_

Korra snorted and carefully placed it on the coffee table in front of the red couch. She continued to look around the books for something more interesting. Her eyes found something _more_ of her taste and took it in her hands. She plopped down on the sofa and read the title aloud.

"_Modern Fighting Scrolls_, huh." Korra opened up the book and a bunch of scrolls printed on the book surprised her eyes. "This is...amazing."

The scrolls portrayed very clear stants that included air kicks and dodges.

An hour or two later, Korra found herself with a half empty cup of hot tea and halfway through the book. Before she knew it, she was wrapped up in a blanket she found in one of Mako's closets and all snuggled up.

Eventually she fell asleep.

—

He tiredly trudged up the stairs, basically dragging his feet on every step. Once he was on his floor level, he dug through his police uniform pockets for the apartment keys. After a short minute or two, he found the right pocket and pulled them out. The keys jingled as he tried to find the right key, and was happy when he did.

As the door unlocked to Mako's relief, he attempted to slouch on the couch, but before he hit it, he sensed a body there. He quickly got off the couch as he mumbled an apology. He looked around the blanket and finally found a face.

"Korra? Hmph. Didn't know you'd still be staying here..." Mako said to himself. He looked at the coffee table next, picking up the cook book as he sat down next to Korra with it.

"_Cooking for The Professionals_," Mako began, then smirked. "Yeah, that definitly isn't your type..." He slowly rubbed Korra's arm that wasn't tucked in the dull gray blanket.

"What else were you reading here? Ah, _Modern Fighting Scrolls_..." He told to himself. "Now that's _more_ like it." He looked at her, and well enough, she was still sleeping. "Y'know, this is the book that I learned to bend from, since it showed stances...not words."

He lastly looked at the small cup. He picked it up and smelt the old scent of tea in it. He quickly placed it back down, leaving everything alone.

"Alright," Mako began as if he were talking to Korra. "I've got work some work to do. If you need anything, like food or something, just tell me, 'kay?"

He sighed and got on his feet, heading towards his bedroom to do some cases.

—

The pan sizzled as he added ingredients to the fresh noodles from the local grocery store. There was some pepper here, and salt there until he got it just_ right_. Finally happy with the outcome of the noodles, he gingerly placed it on the two plates with already cooked vegetables.

Once finished placing everything down, he grabbed two small similar cups and poured sweet jasmine tea into them.

"Korra, I've made dinner. They're spicy noodles, you're favorite!" He hollered to her. But as he approached the coffee table in which he placed the cups of tea and the plates on, he found her still asleep.

"And there's jasmine tea, which I believe is also your favorite." Mako added, but with no response, he sighed and ate in silence.

After dinner, he brushed his teeth and returned to the couch once again.

"Alright, I'm heading to bed. If you want to eat your food, it's in the fridge. If you uhm, need more tea, just wake me up and I'll make you some." Mako said. "You don't have to reheat the noodles if you don't want to. I'll do that...just uh...wake me up."

Mako stared at her asleep body. She seemed so calm when she slept. And he smiled at that. He leaned in closer to her face and began to take out her wolf tails.

"You'll sleep better without those." Mako whispered to her as he combed his fingers through her somewhat knotted brown hair.

Mako leaned in just a little bit closer. and left a kiss on her forehead. He then left one on her cheek, and then lastly left one on her nose.

"Goodnight Korra. Uhm, sleep well."

—

The moon was full up high in the darkened sky as the stars twinkled. The sun had fallen to shine on some other part of the Earth, and Mako was awake.

He was in a simple white tank top and those lovely blue striped boxers Korra gave him as he carefully, and slowly, walked out of his room.

"Korra?" Mako whispered out, hoping for her to be awake at such a late time. Unfortunately, all he got was her body moving around to get comfortable. Mako sighed as he walked over to the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and pulled out Korra's uneaten noodles and began to reheat them with the fire in his palm.

Once the noodles were done, he placed it on the coffee table in front of Korra.

"Just in case you wake up in an hour or two..." Mako said as he headed back for his room. "Sorry if I woke you up!"

—

He rushed around as he grabbed his keys and buttoned up his uniform. Mako quickly brushed his teeth and when he finished, he quickly grabbed the cases he was currently working on.

When he rushed out of his bedroom into the living room and kitchen, he still saw Korra dead asleep. But there was something different...

Mako looked at the shut cook book, the fighting book, her cup of tea and her...noodles. Which were...

empty.

He walked closer to the coffee table and picked up the empty plate of what used to be noodles. Under the plate, he saw a note. He picked it up.

_ Thanks for taking care of me. And thanks for the food. It was so delicious. I managed to make myself some tea, too._

_ Sorry for crashing here._

_ -__Korra_

Mako smiled and placed the note in his breast pocket. He sat down on the couch next to her and planted one last kiss on her forehead.

"Bye Korra. I'll be at work. Help yourself to whatever, or just leave if you want." Mako said as he left for work.

Korra smiled.


End file.
